


Happenstance

by questionmark007



Series: The Modern Day AU [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy gets a text from his sister saying she's at the hospital. When Bellamy rushes over, who does he run into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second installment of the series. 
> 
> This is more from Bellamy's point of view, but still third person.

For the first time since his partner died, Bellamy Blake was enjoying being at work. He had been on desk duty for the last few weeks, while he had his mandatory sessions with a police psychologist. He was finally given a clean bill of mental health (or as clean as can be expected) and was assigned a new partner, a rookie by the name of Miller.

 

They were standing the precinct after a shift, finishing some paperwork when a call came in over the radios about needing an ambulance for a gunshot wound at the local university and backup to help apprehend the shooter. Several officers who were still on duty ran out of the building to respond to the call. A minute later, Bellamy’s phone beeped.

 

“Check that for me?” he asked Miller, handing him the phone, since Bellamy was filling out paperwork.

 

“’Bell, in the ambulance now. Going to the hospital. Might be late for dinner. –O” he read. Bellamy’s stomach clenched. She couldn’t be hurt, she couldn’t.

 

“Can you finish this?” Bellamy gestured to the paperwork. “I’m heading to the hospital.” 

 

“Yeah, no problem.” Miller shrugged. Bellamy bolted out the door and to his beat-up old car. He made it to the hospital in record   
time considering it was rush hour. He pulled into the first open parking space he saw, hopped out of the car and ran into the building.

 

He ran up to the check-in counter and pushed his way to the front.

 

“Has an Octavia Blake been admitted?” he demanded. The nurse looked at him, slightly scared. “The college student who was shot?”

 

“That was a young man. Jasper Jordan, I believe,” she replied. “They brought him in a little while ago.” Bellamy nodded and stepped away, relief washing over him.

 

“Bellamy?” he spun around. Octavia. She was standing with an Asian-looking boy with shaggy hair.

 

“Hey. Are you okay?” he asked, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She said pulling away. “This is Monty. He’s Jasper’s best friend.” Bellamy gave Monty a nod in recognition. He assumed this Jasper was the same one who was shot.

 

“So what happened?” he asked, looking from his sister to Monty.

 

“Well, we were walking to class and then this guy pulled out a gun and started yelling,” Octavia began. “And then he pointed it at us and fired right at me, but Jasper pushed me out the way just in time, but he ended up getting hit instead…”

 

“I hope he’s okay.” Monty said quietly, speaking for the first time.

 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Bellamy said as Octavia put her hand on Monty’s shoulder comfortingly. 

 

“Wait. Why are you still in uniform?” she asked, crinkling her nose. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“I came straight from work.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I got a text from you that said you were in an ambulance on your way to the hospital!” he told her, raising his voice a little.

 

“Yes! Riding with Jasper. He saved my life! It was the least I could do!” she cried indignantly. 

 

“Well, you should have mentioned that the ambulance wasn’t for you!” Bellamy snapped.

 

“I’m sorry, is this a bad time?” a voice cut in. Bellamy glanced over and nearly did a double take. It was Clarke Griffin. She was looking between Octavia and him expectantly. She looked very doctor-ly in her blue scrubs, clutching a clipboard and a stethoscope around her neck. 

 

“Hey, princess. Long time, no see.” He smiled at her, ignoring the bewildered look Octavia was giving him.

 

“If that name catches on, I’m going to be really pissed.” Clarke told him.

 

“You two know each other?” Octavia asked, perplexed.

 

“Sort of. She one of was Atom’s doctors,” Bellamy explained. Clarke looked down, a guilty expression crossing her face. 

 

“Anyway, I was told you two came in with Jasper Jordan?” Clarke looked at Monty and Octavia. 

 

“Yes, is he okay? Can we see him?” Monty almost choked he spoke so quickly. 

 

“He’s going to be fine. The bullet grazed his arm and didn’t hit any bone,” Clarke explained. “We stitched him up and gave him some painkillers. He’s got a slight concussion from his fall so we’re going to keep him overnight for observation. But we’re not too worried. He’s awake and pretty responsive.”

 

“Can we see him?” Monty repeated.

 

“Immediate family only. I’m sorry,” Clarke said. Monty and Octavia immediately looked dejected and upset. 

 

“His family lives three states away. He’s a college student.” Octavia argued.

 

“He’s my best friend. I’ve known him my whole life.” Monty added.

 

Bellamy rolled his eyes. Of course they would start trying to guilt her.

 

“He’s going to be fine,” Bellamy spoke up. “I’m sure he can go twenty-four hours without you.”

 

“Of course he can, but he’s in the hospital. He’s just been shot! He shouldn’t have to go twenty-four hours with out us!” Monty ranted.

 

“Room 243. Down the hall on the right,” Clarke cut in before Bellamy could retort. “And if anyone asks, you’re his sister and adopted brother, got it?”

 

“Got it,” Monty nodded, looking relieved. 

 

“Thank you so much!” Octavia threw her arms around Clarke, who, after a moment’s hesitation, hugged her back. When they broke apart, Octavia beamed at her, “we’re gonna be great friends. I can tell.”

 

“Easy, O. You just met her.” Bellamy chided her lightly. Octavia shrugged him off as she grabbed Monty’s arm and went barreling down the hallway towards Jasper’s room. Bellamy and Clarke followed them.

 

“I still can’t believe you got shot.” Monty was saying as Clarke and Bellamy entered the room. Monty had pulled a chair up to the side of the bed while Octavia sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“He’ll have a very impressive scar to prove it,” Clarke said stopping at the foot of the bed. 

 

“Ahh! There she is! My savior!” Jasper exclaimed, causing Octavia and Monty to laugh. 

 

“All in a day’s work,” Clarke smiled. “You all shouldn’t stay in here too long. He needs his rest.”

 

“I’m make sure they don’t stay too long,” Bellamy volunteered, looking sternly at his sister, who rolled her eyes.

 

“Great. I should probably go check on my other patients.” She glanced at Bellamy as she made her way to the door.

 

“See you around, princess.” he called after her, causing her to smile at him as she turned the corner and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's the second part! I've still got a few more ideas for this, so I'll be posting those in the next couple of days. Let me know what you think! Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. If you have prompt ideas, you can find me on tumblr at Agents-of-Smoak.


End file.
